nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The search for Darius
1. Inside.jpg|Inside|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 2. Welcome.jpg|Welcome|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 3. Darius and his rotting minions.jpg|Darius and his rotted minions|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 4. Fight.jpg|Fight|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 5. Throne room and decoration.jpg|Throne room and decoration|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 6. Darius silenced.jpg|Darius silenced|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 7. He's the next.jpg|He's the next|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 8. Darius Misfortune and Darius Kopf.jpg|Darius Misfortune and Darius Kopf|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius 9. Death Crest.jpg|Death Crest shield|link=The search for Darius|linktext=The search for Darius exterior.jpg|Exterior Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description After your escape from the Verborgene Tempelanlage you can either go for killing the rised dead (this is The mist of death quest) or travel to Tirin Abbey in order to approach Darius Temple for the final phase. Walkthrough Upon your exit from Verborgene Tempelanlage you will receive a quest update and the location of Darius' Temple will be marked on your map. The temple is very close to Tirin Abbey, a little to the West, on a big rock. Enter the temple and head downstairs. You will find a locked (average) gate. After picking the lock you enter in a kind of antechamber. A moat with spikes in the bottom separates it from Darius' throne room. Before going any further, take the three arcane stones from the pedestals. Then jump over the moat (there is an island in the middle of it). It is better not to try to storm the throne room, especially if you are in low level. Darius (Level 30, Maximum health 538) is a strong opponent and his zombie bodyguard can make the things turn nasty. You can stay at the first room and lure some of the ten undeads out and deal with them before facing Darius himself. Better, you can place a fire mine or create a frost sphere (if you have the ability) at the door. Darius is a strange creature. He is a kind of floating Templar armor and has many abilities and spells (shock, fire damage on touch, paralyze). He uses in battle a mace which absorb your luck on strike, while the zombies assist with distracting the opponent. Try not to stay still in one place. After giving to him what he deserves loot his corpse and search the room-you will be well rewarded. His mace (Darius Misfortune) is a notable weapon and his shield (better a buckler) is a fun one. It is a zombie's head which provides 100% disease protection. Next to his throne you will find another shield, the Death Crest. Though not enchanted, provides big physical protection and it has impressive appearance. There is also a teleport rune, potions, runes, gold-all in detail below. The adventure is over. Exit the temple from the direction you came before. The moat is now covered. Reward +250 EP Tips Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests